1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device containing an anode formed on one surface of a semiconductor part and a plurality of cathode segments formed on the other surface of the semiconductor part, suitable for use in a static induction thyristor, a GTO thyristor, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In static induction thyristors, GTO thyristors, and the like, in general, an anode is formed on a back surface of a silicon substrate, and a large number of cathode segments are disposed on a front surface of the silicon substrate. A gate region is disposed around the cathode segments, and a gate electrode wiring is formed on the gate region (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-119014, H09-008280, and 2000-058814).